


Interview

by gatcombepark



Series: Fertility Treatment AU [9]
Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M, fertility treatment AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question from an interview with the new parents a few weeks after the baby's birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

**Interviewer -** "Tell us, what’s it like having a new baby now?

**Anne -** _"It’s fantastic actually. We’ve had more than our fair share of doubters throughout this entire journey but it is everything we wanted. We went into this as optimistic as we could, knowing what may and may not happen, but at the end of the day you couldn’t say we didn’t try. But now we are truly blessed with a wonderful healthy baby, we couldn’t ask for anything more than that."_

**Tim -** _"Personally, it’s been a complete journey of wonder. Previously I’ve enjoyed the time I’ve spent with my stepchildren and their daughters, but to actually be the father, working with Anne to raise the child from birth- it’s been incredible. As Anne said, we knew going into this that it might not be successful, and if it were we would have a lot of work ahead of us- but we’ve had luck on our side, and even in spite of the work I can easily say I am having the best experience of my life."_

_ _


End file.
